A Small Victory
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: "Roy, charm the pants out of her." Roy couldn't tell whether his friend is encouraging him or making fun of him. Probably the latter. One-shot of RoyxRiza


**Disclaimer: Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist aren't mine. This is one probably just a one-shot since I do have problems keeping up with my other stories :P**

**This is a RoyxRiza set in modern times. That's all I know. Enjoy :D**

…

"You know Roy, stalking is kind of a creepy hobby." Maes Hughes grinned at his friend's sudden crooked frown.

"It's not stalking. I'm merely observing. There's a difference Maes." Roy blows on his open coffee cup and cautiously takes a rather loud sip.

"Right of course. Well when will this woman who you're not stalking arrive?" Roy looks at his watch. She's late he thought. She's always here, 10:45 am on the dot.

Ten minutes had passed and there's still no signs of the woman he is waiting for.

"Roy maybe I should direct you to a psychiatrist." Maes couldn't help but poke fun at his friend. He knew Roy has his share of problems but when he starts making people up, that's the time to be worried.

"Ha Ha funny. Just wait for another minute." Maes sighs and leans back against the cold park bench. He might as well humor his friend.

It seemed like days had passed to Roy and he was starting to get anxious. "Roy, maybe you should squint harder." Hughes chuckles. He is clearly amused by his friend's fixation at a certain spot across from them.

The small coffee shop across the street have some cozy outside tables for anybody to just sit on and bask on the nice spring weather. The strange yet adorable yellow hat gnome design on the shop's sign just reminded Hughes of the gnome he accidentally ran over just a few weeks ago.

"Roy, keep staring like that and that waiter might think you're interested." Roy ignores him as he patiently waits for her.

As if God answered his prayers, a red Maserati pulls up and parks on a meter parking nearby the shop.

Maes whistles. "Nice car." He then notices his friend's tense shoulder. "I'm assuming that's her car."

A brunette woman comes out from the back passenger seat. She has a bright smile on her face that could blind anyone that looks at her. She knocks on the driver's window, motioning the person inside to come out.

"She's very pretty."

"That's not her." Roy quickly responded.

The car door opens and Roy's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah I see Roy. I guess she isn't made up after all." Hughes smiles at his friend.

"If you like her so much, why don't you approach her?"

"Sure I'll just walk up to her and ask for her name and number."

"That's the spirit Roy! Go for it!"

"Right, because she'll be interested in a jobless hobo like me." He mutters sarcastically.

"You're not a hobo Roy. You live in my garage."

"My point exactly, Maes."

Hughes cell phone rings and he answers it enthusiastically. "Hello my sweet. I'm with Roy, helping him stalk a girl." He openly laughs. "Yes of course." He nudges his friend. "Come on friendo, Gracia will be making her signature Spaghetti Bolognese and I have been assigned to get a few things for her. You tagging along?"

"No I'll stay here." Maes pats his friend on the back. "Gotcha! Well I'll see you when you get home." He wanted to leave Roy with an advice he can take to heart.

"Roy, charm the pants out of her." Roy couldn't tell whether or not his friend is encouraging him or making fun of him. Probably the latter.

He gulped. It will be just one of those days where he'll be watching. That's all that could ever be.

Maybe it doesn't have to be.

He stands…

Then sits back downs…

He stands again…

His inner voice speaks to him. "Now or never, Mustang"

Before he knew it himself, his feet started to carry him to where she is until he's in front of the coffee shop's door.

He practically used his body as a blockade to the only exit of the shop.

The woman is now in front of him. Her chocolate eyes stare at his dark ones.

He's never been this close to her. Her golden locks are let loose instead of its usually neat bun. Her clothing is less formal today, donning a simple white blouse and tight black jeans.

"Is there something I could do for you sir, or are you just going to stand there all day?"

All thought process went to a stand still in Roy's head as he tried to think of something, anything to say to her but all he could come up with is a lame

"Hi"

"Hi. Can you move?"

She waited another second.

"Wait! I have question." He manages to spit out. "Uh…what's your name?"

"Move."

He automatically steps aside. Then he realized he couldn't let it end this way.

"Hold on! Just wait a minute. I was going to say something charming but I just couldn't think of it at the moment. Can I have a redo?"

She turns her head back, giving him a small smile and walks to her car.

The brunette woman giggles and winks at him. "You made her smile and that's already an incredible feat in itself." She pats him on the shoulder.

"I'd say that's a small victory."

…

**Well thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. :D**


End file.
